


One Mega-Shot (Mega man fully charged One Shots)

by Pettykarma_2021



Category: Mega Man: Fully Charged (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pettykarma_2021/pseuds/Pettykarma_2021
Summary: A collection of one shots about Megaman fully charged, might contain Megaman/Rockman shots at will.
Relationships: Aki Light/Chaotique, Daini Light/Ashley Adderley, Dr. Light/Hypnowoman, Suna Light/Bert Willy





	One Mega-Shot (Mega man fully charged One Shots)

**Author's Note:**

> My first MMFC one shot, cringe warning ahead !

The city is in peace, the night is calm. The perfect night for a diner in a restaurant, people enjoying their meal, nice chatting, sweet melody. The night is quite a moment to have with your beloved one.

Among the tables in the restaurant, on the rooftop. A pair of couple, a man with white hair and beard wears a nice brown suit having dinner with a robot lady in a human disguise and wears a canary yellow dress matching her eyes.

They have a good time, while they're talking a young pair were watching them a few tables away from the couple.

A boy with brown hair pointed down and wears formal blue outfit is watching his father having dinner with one of his enemy. Beside him is a robot girl with green hair tied back and wears a bright teal dress to match the boy since she was dragged by the boy but she find this to be fun. The two robot kids wear disguise so nobody recognizes them, they dont think it's necessary to put much effort. The light boy just wear something different and changes his hair style is enough and the same goes for the green girl too. Being honest, she knew they will be recognizable so she suggested him to stay far from his dad when he is watching his father.

Felicia(Chaotique): "So why do you need to follow your dad in his date, and why drag me too ?"

Aki(megaman): "Because his date is a mind control robot that can control my dad anytime whatever she wants, also I don't want her to be my new mom *pout*"

Felicia(Chaotique): "Still doesn't answer my question, why drag me ?"

Aki(megaman): "They only allowed couples for tonight's event, I don't know what is the event. But for sure, she must be up to something."

Felicia(chaotique): "And you trust me enough for this ?"

Aki(megaman): "Yeah, your pretty fast and you stuff, but mostly I think it's right to have you here."

Felicia(chaotique): "Okay double M, you want the soup or the steak ?"

Aki(megaman): "What about pasta ?"

* * *

At a table near them, a another pair keep an eye on the blue and green bots. The other twin doesn't go for a disguise like his brother and his partner just come with him out of curiosity, they keep their casual outfit and just have dinner there while keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

Ashley: "I can't believe I'm with you stalking your brother on a date with the city prankster, do you really need me that much for this ?"

Daini(namagem): "They only allowed couples, I don't want to go with suna she is my sister and your the only girl I know well."

Ashley: "Well there's a banner saying tonight is an anniversary of the restaurant which is the same date as today is valentine's day. Guess that's why they only allow couples and families."

Daini(namagem): "Also a discount on the menu for lovers only, wanna eat something?"

Ashley: "Sure"

* * *

In a distant, the first floor of the restaurant.

Suna and bert doing a live recording using sunacopter while both are sitting next to each other. Observing toward the doubles couple stalking another couple date. They're waiting for their order too.

Bert: "So we spy on your second brothers' date while they spy on my best friend who is also your first brothers' date but they also spy on your father date night, so is this a triple date ?"

Suna: "More like a quadruple date, get it ?"

Bert: "Yeah :)"

* * *

Back at the older couples, both of the couples are enjoy their meal and knew the present of their watcher observing them, the watcher that stalk them tonight are in total of 6 kids in pair.

Mari(Hypno woman): " I don't know that all of your children have dates."

Dr. Light: "Well aren't they charming together, like us ;)"

Mari(Hypno woman): "Yes, like us. I hope your children are ready for me, Aki does have some suspicion on me, Daini still uncomfortable with me, but Suna may have no problem with me, do you think they will like me over time ?"

Dr. Light: "I'm sure they will, they just to spend time with you, and they will know how great you are."

Mari(Hypno woman): "Well, as long as I don't use my hypno power, I'm sure your sons will be fine with me."

Dr. Light: "Yes , maybe even better, they might like you as yourself."

Mari(Hypno woman): "I hope you're right."

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want more, give suggestions or leave a like. If you guys have a problem with my fanfic, come and we have a talk


End file.
